Holders for appliances and the like have long been known, including holders mounted on a stationary support and engagable with an appliance or the like for supporting the appliance in a desired adjustable position relative to the stationary support. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,532 to Karcher discloses an adjustable lamp support including a bracket rigidly attached to a vertical wall and universal joints between the rigid bracket and the lamp to enable adjustment of the lamp to a desired attitude relative to the rigid bracket and the supporting wall. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,300,863 to Otte, 908,751 to Cooke and Swiss Pat. Nos. 161,459 to Leinigen and 161,330 to Reymond.
These patents illustrate adjustable appliance holders, but none of the prior art known to applicant teaches or is in any way concerned with retention of the electric supply cord to keep it out of the way of the appliance user, nor does any of the prior art known to applicant teach a two-part holder, one part being rigidly attached to a supporting surface such as a vertical wall and the other part being releasably attached to the appliance, movable therewith and capable of being quickly and positively connected to said one part for support of the appliance, and easily removable from the support for manual handling of the appliance, when desired.